TODO ESTÁ BIEN
by pizza n0n
Summary: sanzoxgoku . después de su viaje al oeste goku no volvió a despertar. han pasado casi dos años y Sanzo por fin tiene la oportunidad de traer a Goku devuelta ¿lo conseguirá o no?.


**TODO ESTÁ BIEN**

**CAPÍTULO 1. El despertar.**

-Da igual cuanto te importe una persona, a veces, aunque intentes tomar la mejor decisión que puedas por su bienestar, terminas haciéndole daño...

-Muchas personas infravaloran su vida diciendo sin pensar que morirían por protegerte, algunas de ellas en el último momento deciden que quieren vivir y te dejan a tu suerte, lamentablemente son la mayoría, sin embargo, aquellos que mantienen su promesa, son los que realmente te hacen sufrir, te sientes culpable porque eres la causa de su muerte, nadie lo sabe mejor que tú ¿acaso eres de ese tipo de personas?

-…es por eso que deben olvidar.

-¿Estás seguro?

-...sí...

-Si esa es tu decisión, no seré yo quien te detenga.

Habían pasado más de quinientos años desde la última vez que se vieron, por lo menos era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que veía a la divinidad de la misericordia. Kazeon se acercó a Goku y le dio una caja muy pequeña, su mirada desprendía tristeza pero estaba dispuesta a concederle su deseo, el pequeño había sido muy valiente pidiendo aquello.

-Sólo tienes un mes, recuérdalo.

-Sí.

-Disfrútalo tanto como puedas.

-Lo haré... gracias.

-Nos vemos.

-Hm.

La diosa desapareció dejando solo al joven. Apretó con fuerza la cajita y la llevó hacía su pecho, ya no había vuelta atrás.

**2 meses antes.**

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente, aún le parecía irreal todo lo que vivió en su viaje hacia el oeste... no, todo no, sólo le era imposible analizar que su compañero no estuviera a su lado.

El sonido del reloj retumbó en toda la habitación, interrumpiendo el horrible silencio que había. Y es que después del viaje odiaba el silencio, porque él siempre estaba hablando de algo o quejándose de que tenía hambre.

Aún se lamentaba de no haber hecho caso a la divinidad de la misericordia, le advirtió que debía tener cuidado en la batalla final si no quería perder lo más importante para él.

Ahora, su castigo era verlo cada día en una cama enchufado a unos aparatos que vivían por él....verlo en un profundo sueño del que nadie sabe cuando despertará.

Y era sólo en sueños cuando podía verlo, por eso le encantaba la noche, aunque cada vez que soñaba con él, era algo triste, las únicas palabras que le decía eran _"puede que no haya una próxima vez...por eso...quería darte las gracias, me lo he pasado muy bien. Soy muy feliz de haberte conocido." _Siempre era igual, al principio podía oír su voz pero con el paso del tiempo la había olvidado y sólo lo veía moviendo sus labios diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, ni siquiera podía recordar su sonrisa.

-Tsk ¿hasta cuándo piensas dormir, mono?

Caminó hasta llegar donde el moreno, se sentó a un lado de la cama y prendió un cigarrillo. Sintió los pasos de alguien acercarse y efectivamente Gojyo y Hakkai no tardaron en aparecer.

-No debería fumar en esta habitación, puede afectar a Goku.

-Es imposible que el humo afecte al mono.

Hakkai iba a reprochar pero Gojyo lo detuvo.

-¡Eh! Sancito, Kogaijy te está esperando.

-Tsk ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Y yo que sé.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, no hacía falta que preguntara en qué parte de aquella casa lo estaba esperando el príncipe, ya que como en muchas otras ocasiones, estaría en el salón.

Por otro lado Hakkai se acercaba a Goku y se sentaba en el mismo lugar en que había estado Sanzo.

-Aun no me puedo creer que esté en este estado.

-Yo tampoco. Nunca creí que terminaría así, me lo esperaba más de ese monje corrupto.

-Es cierto - Soltó una pequeña carcajada pero luego cambió su expresión a una seria - ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Sólo hasta que me quede inconsciente.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado después de eso.

-Debe haber sido algo terrible para que Sanzo no quiera decirnos nada.

**-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando llegó al salón vio a Kogaijy preocupado, sólo podía significar malas noticias sobre Goku, porque era él quien estaba pagando a los médicos que atendían al menor.

-Sanzo...

El joven youkai no sabía por dónde empezar a hablar. Hacía casi dos años que se había ofrecido a pagar el tratamiento de Goku porque a Sanzo le habían quitado la tarjeta de crédito de los tres budas. Sólo a él los médicos le informaban del estado del menor y lo que le habían dicho esta vez era inquietante.

-¿Para qué has venido?

Sanzo era una persona muy directa y estaba seguro de que ya tendría una idea de lo que le iba decir.

-He hablado con los médicos, creen que es un desperdicio de tiempo seguir tratando a Goku – miró al monje y parecía que seguía con el mismo semblante – Su estado cada vez empeora más y ya no saben qué hacer – tomó aire y bajó la mirada, estaba seguro que esta vez Sanzo si reaccionaría de algún modo - ...quieren desconectarlo lo antes posible. Si por alguna razón despertara podrían ayudarlo pero si sigue así sólo morirá de inanición en cuestión de meses.

-Jun y a mi qué más me da, no soy yo quien está gastando el dinero inútilmente.

Kougaijy miró a Sanzo sorprendido ¿Cómo era posible que dijera aquello? Goku lo daba todo por el monje y si estaba en esa situación era por su culpa. Por algún motivo se sentía ofendido.

-Aun no les he dado permiso para eso. Antes quería consultártelo pero veo que no te interesa. - Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

-Sólo deja de alargar su agonía.

-Entiendo.

Sanzo se sentó en una silla y encendió un cigarrillo, ahora que estaba solo, podía dejar que su rostro adaptara una expresión de preocupación. Se recostó sobre el respaldar haciendo que la silla se inclinara, sacó de su boca el cigarrillo soltó el humo y cubrió su rostro con la mano.

-Despierta de una jodida vez mono estúpido.

**-.-.-.-.**

Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó a ese lugar y la verdad era que no le importaba, si todos estaban muertos no tenía por qué preocuparse por salir de allí.

No podía perdonarse después de lo que había hecho, ese era su castigo. No tenía derecho a volver a ver la luz.

**-.-.-.-.-.**

-Y esa es la situación.

Kougaijy les había explicado todo, Hakkai y Gojyo se miraron, era peor de lo que esperaban.

-¿No puedes hacer que cambien de opinión?- Dijo Hakkai.

-Me temo que no, tampoco le importa mucho a Sanzo la decisión que tome.

-Aunque es el más afectado sólo sabe hacerse el fuerte. No hagas caso a lo que diga ese Monje calvo.

Después de tener una larga conversación, la decisión que tomaron fue darle una semana más a Goku, si no despertaba en ese tiempo no lo volvería a hacer nunca más, era lo único que podían hacer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-Lo siento...pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo._

_-¿Quién es?__... ¿Goku?- Abrió los ojos despacio, todo en ese lugar estaba negro menos él._

_-Sanzo... puede que no haya una próxima vez...es por eso.... que yo quería decirte...- su voz ya no llegaba al monje porque se alejaba de él más y más._

_-¡Eh! Mono, no te puedo oír, habla más alto... ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡__Espera! ¡Goku!_

_-Ya es tarde, se ha ido al lugar en que será juzgado y deberá tomar una decisión muy importante. Recuerda lo que él olvidó Genjyo Sanzo, los herejes nunca debieron haber nacido, es por eso que no pueden experimentar la felicidad._

-Mmm ¿un sueño?

El sonido del reloj retumbaba en la habitación. Miró la hora, ya era muy tarde, se había quedado dormido, en una silla de la habitación en la que se quedaba, sin darse cuenta_._

Sonrió. Estaba seguro de que la voz de ese sueño era la de Goku, eran las palabras que había dicho antes de quitarse la corona y de ir a luchar contra Gyoumao. Lo recordaba perfectamente; y su sonrisa se borró, si le hubiera detenido en ese momento no estaría en ese estado pero Goku lo había decidido, no podía interferir.

Se levantó y emprendió camino a la habitación del menor. Al llegar no encontró a nadie más que el joven "herido", se acercó lentamente y tomó asiento a su lado. Su mirada denotaba tristeza aún no comprendía como había ocurrido todo aquello, siempre pensó que completaría su misión sin ningún problema pero en el último momento cambió la situación de forma brusca, el primer obstáculo con el que se encontraron fue Kougaijy y sus subordinados, eran demasiados como para acabar con todos y seguir con fuerzas, sin embargo, al descubrir la razón de por qué el príncipe colaboraba con la resurrección de su padre, consiguieron convencerlo de que era imposible que su madre siguiera con vida después de tanto tiempo y que Gyokumenkushu sólo le utilizaba mientras era engañado.

A partir de ese momento creyeron que todo sería más fácil pero el segundo obstáculo fue aquel hombre tan poderoso, Ukoku Sanzo Hoshi, aunque utilizaron ataques perfectamente combinados y coordinados, eran incapaces de vencerlo pero al haber completado su misión de despertar a Gyoumao cabo su propia tumba, lo primero que hizo aquel youkai fue devorar sin compasión al antiguo monje, sin siquiera verse afectado en lo más mínimo por sus ataques.

Sanzo encendió un cigarrillo, lo que había ocurrido después era lo peor, por mucho que lo intentaron no fueron capaces de hacer un solo rasguño al demonio, por un instante habían perdido la esperanza, estaban malheridos y no sabían que hacer al paso que iban no tardarían en morir, hasta que a Goku se le ocurrió aquella idea.

Miró al joven y le apartó el flequillo que tenía en la frente, si no hubiera sido por él, en esos momentos todos ellos estarían muertos; lo que había propuesto el mono era huir de allí, todos lo habían mirado como si estuviera loco, pero aun así siguieron su idea no podían hacer nada más, todos fueron saliendo de aquella habitación de la última planta, uno a uno mientras los demás distraían a Gyoumao, al final sólo quedaban ellos dos, Sanzo sabía desde el principio en que estaba pensando Goku y la decisión que había tomado era la de quedarse a su lado hasta el final pero cuando lo miró con aquel semblante serio y le dijo que era algo que debía hacer solo, no pudo negarse y se fue de ese lugar tan rápido como pudo, estaba seguro que Goku esperaría hasta que saliera del castillo para quitarse la corona, por un instante se sintió completamente inútil, aún así la confianza hacia su compañero era mayor y sabía que después de que Goku acabara con ese sujeto, su misión sería traerlo de vuelta.

-Si tan sólo hubiera sido así de fácil.

Lo peor de todo fue esperar, cuando sintió el poder de Seiten Taisen ya se había reunido con los demás, y ellos sólo lo miraban sorprendidos preguntándole porqué había hecho eso, no es como si a él le hubiera encantado dejarlo solo y se lo hizo saber a los otros de mala manera.

Hakkai estaba inconsciente porque Gojyo le había dado un golpe por haber perdido el control, Yaone no tenía medicamento para los heridos y Sanzo necesitaba con urgencia curar sus heridas, estaba luchando contra el tiempo y tenía que estar en perfectas condiciones para poder detener a Goku.

Cuando trasladaban a los heridos a un lugar más seguro escucharon un estruendo que procedía de la parte más alta del castillo y de un momento a otro el cielo se llenó de nubes negras que descargaban con fuerza la lluvia y los truenos.

Inmediatamente Gojyo y Sanzo corrieron hacia el castillo donde estaba Goku, preocupados por lo que pudiera estar pasando.

En lo único que podía pensar era en que no tenía que haber dejado al mono solo y cuando llegaron a la última planta apenas podían mantenerse en pie, el aire era demasiado pesado para ellos y había una terrorífica fuerza que hacía presión en el ambiente, era una situación tan horrible que Gojyo ni siquiera pudo mantenerse consiente obligando a Sanzo a perder tiempo dejándolo en un lugar seguro.

Cada vez que se acercaba a las puertas de la habitación en la que se encontraban los dos seres más terroríficos de la tierra, aumentaba su miedo de ver al ganador de la pelea, no importaba quien fuera el vencedor, en esos momentos, debía enfrentarse a una fuerza mayor a la de un youkai.

Tragó saliva y respiró hondo mientras empujaba con sus manos temblorosas las puertas, lo que vio nunca lo olvidaría, era una escena que hubiera preferido no ver en toda su vida. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas, no pudo evitar vomitar, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo momento, sabía que ese era Goku, ese era su mono y devoraba el cadáver de Gyoumao como si de un manjar se tratase, no soportaba mirarlo, ni sentir el olor de la sangre, ni el ruido que hacía la carne al desgarrarse, ni siquiera podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo, sentía miedo de Goku.

Se levantó como pudo, aún con las rodillas temblorosas y se acercó a Seiten Taisen, quien ya se había percatado de su presencia, y le atacó de inmediato. La fuerza que tenía era completamente diferente a la de la última vez que luchó con él. Resistió como pudo y después de haberse manchando de su propia sangre y de la de Gyoumao, antes de recibir el golpe final, Goku, se quedó absolutamente quieto frente al rostro de Sanzo y sin saber por qué, comenzó a retroceder, Sanzo creyó ver al Goku de siempre cuando éste lo estaba mirando aterrorizado durante unos segundos, luego mirando sus manos como si fueran lo más repugnante del mundo, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gritar cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras agachaba la cabeza, el monje intentó ponerse en pie ya que estaba tirado en el suelo pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente y le costaba respirar, se arrastró hasta donde estaba el desesperado youkai y al verle el rostro se llevó una gran sorpresa, Seiten estaba llorando.

No daba credibilidad a lo que le enseñaban sus ojos, nunca había visto a alguien de esa manera y menos a Goku, la desesperación y la tristeza eran los únicos sentimientos que desprendía. Sanzo se levantó con dificultad e hizo algo que pudo haberle costado la vida, jaló a Goku de las muñecas y lo abrazó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, había perdido mucha sangre en la pelea y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento pero aún así pudo decirle algo "todo está bien, deja de llorar Goku.". Había conseguido ponerle la corona y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, el pequeño seguía consciente en su forma humana.

Eso era lo único que recordaba, no entendía porque cuando despertó, su mono se encontraba en ese estado de coma, al principio creyó que era cuestión de días el que despertara pero pasaron los meses y no había ningún cambio.

Se agachó hasta tocar con su frente la de Goku, extrañamente la corona dorada ya no estaba, en cambio habían grilletes dorados tanto en su cuello, como en sus muñecas y sus tobillos. No sabía por qué había sucedido eso pero no le gustaba nada, sólo demostraba que algo tenía que haber pasado para que estuviera con eso, estaba seguro que antes de caer inconsciente había visto la corona en la frente del menor.

-Has estado mucho tiempo así, despierta de una vez, vamos.

Su voz siempre seria y fría, temblaba y se quebraba. Temía que lo que le habían dicho los tres budas se hiciera verdad, y era que si despertaba lo perdería para siempre porque su deber desde el momento en que se recuperara sería servir en el mundo celestial y si seguía así moriría en cualquier momento, sin que él pudiera decirle algo extremadamente importante. Es obvio que prefería no volver a verlo y saber que estaba bien pero sabía que iba a ser muy doloroso.

-Despiértate y di mi nombre con esa voz tan escandalosa que tienes.

Así pasaron varias minutos, cada noche que pasaba en esa casa hacía lo mismo, habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que estuvo allí, y es que los tres budas le prohibieron tener a Goku en el templo, y Hakkai y Gojyo que habían conseguido una casa más grande decidieron que ellos se lo quedarían hasta que despertara y Sanzo pudiera convencer a los budas de que lo readmitieran. Creía que si lo llamaba, así como él lo hizo cuando estaba encerrado en el monte Gogyo, escucharía su voz y despertaría pero parecía que era algo imposible, llevaba ya dos años haciendo eso y no ocurría nada.

Suspiró resignado y se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se giró para ver al moreno.

-Sólo no te mueras cuando me haya ido.

Aunque Sanzo no lo sabía, había una persona que conocía su lado vulnerable y que se sentía culpable por encontrar entretenida la situación en la que estaba, una persona que estaría encantada de ayudar si se lo permitieran.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pesaba, su cuerpo le pesaba más que nunca, sentía que caía pero en ese lugar no había ni un arriba ni un abajo, todo era oscuridad, ni siquiera podía ver sus manos, sólo sabía que estaba allí y que se lo merecía. Desde el primer momento sólo le importaba una cosa y era pensar en el crimen que cometió en el cielo, vivía esos momentos una y otra vez, lo único que hacía era culparse de ello.

-Lo siento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las mañanas en esa casa, para Sanzo, eran iguales a las que tenían cuando viajaban juntos y en cierto modo aunque nunca lo admitiera, le ayudaban a distraerse y a dejar de pensar, pero esta mañana sería distinta. Tanto Gojyo como Hakkai informaron al monje de la decisión que había tomado el príncipe youkai sin embargo, sólo siguió tomando su café mientras intentaba ignorar lo que le decían mientras leía el periódico.

-Oye ¿nos está escuchando, jodido monje?

-Desafortunadamente lo hago.

-Tome se lo más en serio, Sanzo, estamos hablando de la vida de Goku.

-Ya habíamos discutido esto antes, los tres budas dijeron que no servía de nada tenerlo conectado, todo lo que teníamos que hacer era esperar a que se decidiera a despertar y si no lo hace se muere, es tan sencillo como eso.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡Que es Goku, joder! - Gojyo había perdido los nervios, comprendía que Sanzo se quisiera hacer el fuerte frente a ellos pero todo tenía un límite.

-¡¿Qué más quieres que haga?! ¡Da igual lo que hagamos si al jodido mono no le da la gana de volver! - Colocó con fuerza la taza en la mesa y se levantó de la silla para encarar a Gojyo que estaba justo al otro lado.

-¡Podrías preocuparte un poco más por él!

-¡¿Y en qué se supone que nos va a ayudar eso?!

Ambos se miraban de forma desafiante, ignorando por completo al otro miembro del grupo que se encontraba allí aguantado los gritos del monje y del kappa.

-Vamos Gojyo cálmate, lo mismo va para usted Sanzo. Lo que no nos sirve de nada es discutir por lo que podamos o no podamos hacer, de todos modos la decisión está tomada y ahora todo depende de la voluntad de Goku seguir viviendo.

Después de eso ambos se volvieron a sentar y siguieron cada uno con sus cosas, ignorando por completo la discusión que acababan de tener. Ese día Sanzo tendría que volver al templo y como era obvio saldría temprano para llegar antes del atardecer y seguir con esas aburridas misiones que se veía obligado a hacer porque eran órdenes de los tres budas.

Cogió sus cosas y se "despidió" de Hakkai y Gojyo.

-Recuerde volver el martes de la próxima semana.

-Ya lo sé.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sabía que había algo mal en él, no debería estar arrepintiéndose una y otra vez por lo que había sucedido, pero no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Konzen atrapado siendo aplastado por las puertas que se suponía los salvarían del mundo celestial.

-Basta no quiero ver eso. No es así como lo quiero recordar.

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a afrontar la realidad pero sentía que debía apurarse o perdería algo muy importante, estaba seguro de que olvidaba a alguien muy preciado pero por mucho que lo intentara recordar sólo podía ver a Konzen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el camino no tuvo ningún tipo de problema y pudo llegar al templo incluso antes de lo que había previsto. Lo recibieron tan bien como siempre y lo primero que hizo fue tomarse un baño, para ver luego que tontería tendría que hacer ese día. Al entrar en su "despacho" revisó los papeles que le habían dejado los monjes del templo en la mesa y vio uno que le llamó explícitamente la atención por lo que decía _"esta noche ocurrirá algo que la tierra ha estado esperando, el ser vacío por fin despertará de su profundo sueño."_

No sabía cómo tomarse aquello, ni siquiera era la letra de uno de los monjes de ese templo, tenía la sensación de haberla visto en algún lugar pero no recordaba donde. Decidió no prestarle mucha atención y seguir con su trabajo aunque no podía parar de pensar en lo que quería decir, al único ser que conocía que tuviera que ver con el vacío era Ukoku, pero ya había muerto.

La curiosidad podía con Sanzo así que no tardó en coger el papel e ir en busca de la persona que había dejado las hojas ese día en su mesa, seguramente ese monje sabría quien había escrito aquello. No tardó en encontrarlo y en hacerle hablar pero el joven no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde habría salido porque no recordaba haber recogido un mensaje de alguien desconocido ese día.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, Sanzo-sama. En estos dos días sólo he recogido las cartas de los monjes de fuera que frecuentan el templo.- Aunque el chico intentaba parecer tranquilo, la simple mirada de Sanzo y su usual tono de voz, hacía que se le congelara la sangre y se pusiera nervioso, el pobre sólo llevaba dos años como aprendiz de monje en ese templo y no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la personalidad de Sanzo.

-Tsk.

Se fue de allí mosqueado, ¿cómo era posible que no supiera quien había enviado eso? , en lo único que podía pensar era en lo inútiles que podían ser esos monjes.

Volvió a su "despacho" y se sentó para terminar de leer todos los papeles que estaban encima de la mesa, afortunadamente no tenía ninguna nueva estúpida misión que hacer, tendría una semana relativamente tranquila en la que sólo se vería fastidiado por el viejo de gafas para dar un par de clases a los aprendices que estaban entrenando y que aspiraban a poder llegar a heredar el título de Sanzo, aunque ilusamente ya que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de darle el título a uno de esos y menos tan pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la ventana se podía ver claramente como brillaba la luna llena aunque estuviera lloviendo, Hakkai parecía muy a gusto viendo tal acontecimiento desde la cama acompañado de Gojyo. Se estiró con cuidado para no despertar a su pareja, esa noche le tocaba a él cuidar de Goku, y después de haber tomado una larga "siesta" se encontraba absolutamente preparado para estar despierto durante toda la noche. Se levantó y se giró para cobijar bien a Gojyo puesto que tenía la espalda descubierta, se colocó los zapatos y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Intentó moverse varias veces pero fue imposible, había algo que lo ataba a ese lugar. Después de haber pensado durante mucho tiempo, recordó que alguien le había dicho que el arrepentimiento era una estupidez, era imposible cambiar el pasado, tenía que afrontar la realidad de una vez y no desperdiciar el tiempo que le habían regalado Konzen, Kenren y Tempu. Seguir en ese lugar era como decirles que no le importaban sus sacrificios y eso no era verdad porque para él ellos eran muy valiosos.

-… pero… ¿Quién fue el que me lo dijo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primero fue a la cocina, debía comer algo para aguantar despierto toda la noche y para entretenerse seguramente se llevaría algo para leer, estaría mucho tiempo sin hacer nada y debía aprovecharlo, sólo tenía que fijarse de vez en cuando en las constantes de Goku y asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

Cuando entró en la cocina vio un plato con comida cubierto por una pequeña tela encima de la mesa, sonrió, Gojyo había sido muy considerado al haberle dejado comida preparada, probablemente le recompensaría cuando se despertara. Se sentó a comer tranquilamente pero un ruido que provenía del exterior hizo que se pusiera alerta, era extraño que la gente pasara por ese lugar, habían elegido una casa ligeramente apartada del pueblo para no tener ningún problema con los youkai que quisieran vengarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se llevó las manos a la cara cubriéndola por completo, sentía que había olvidado algo extremadamente importante y estaba completamente seguro de que hasta que no lo recordara no saldría de allí y era algo relacionado con lo que sucedió después de la muerte de Konzen. De pronto algo llegó a su mente.

-Me encerraron en el monte Gogyo y estuve allí durante mucho tiempo ¿Cuánto fue?...

No me digas que has estado encerrado durante quinientos años.

-¿De quién es esa voz? ¿Quinientos años?...- separó las manos de la cara despacio – Sí, fueron quinientos años… - Estaba completamente enfrascado en sus pensamientos.-…y todo el tiempo estuve llamando a alguien hasta que… ¡me sacaron de allí! ¡Es cierto! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme de algo tan importante?! ¡Ese día fue cuando lo conocí! ¡Ese día conocí a Sanzo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación viendo como terminaban de caer las hojas de los árboles mientras fumaba, cuando pudo escuchar esa voz tan conocida para él llamándole, se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca y se quemó la mano derecha al intentar cogerlo. Pero era imposible que lo evitara ya que de la emoción le habían comenzado a temblar las manos. Apagó el cigarro como pudo y se levantó de donde estaba y corrió a toda prisa hacia la salida esquivando a los monjes que le estorbaban o que intentaban detenerlo preguntándole a dónde iba.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al no darse cuenta de que el ser vacio del que hablaba esa "carta" era Goku, sólo a él lo podía estar esperando la tierra, la cuestión ahora era descubrir quien había sido la persona que la escribió, pero estaba tan ilusionado con que su mono despertara que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, tenía unas ganas inmensas de verlo aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se supone que estábamos viajando juntos hacia el Oeste y nos habíamos enfrentado a ese tipo que era muy fuerte y había intentado matarme, después de eso…- intentó hacer memoria pero era imposible, aunque había conseguido recordar muchas cosas a partir de ese punto era como si no hubiera vivido nada más.

Lo que tenía muy claro era que si no podía recordarlo era porque había ocurrido algo malo, así como en el pasado cuando no recordaba su estancia en el cielo, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, si no saber por qué estaba allí, era muy extraño que estuviera en un lugar donde no llegara la luz y mucho más un lugar donde no estaba Sanzo, sabiendo que él le había prometido que no lo dejaría nunca. Entonces una idea cruzó su mente, sólo podían haber ocurrido dos cosas para que lo hubiera abandonado, era muy aterrador pensar que fuera así pero…

- ¿Y si Sanzo… está muerto?... ¡Ni hablar, es imposible que haya muerto!... a menos que… -se llevó las manos a la cabeza– sea yo el que esté muerto – tragó saliva, la última opción era la más lógica, el único lugar al que no llagaba la luz del sol era el vacío, es decir, la nada y ese lugar era al que iban los muertos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, eso no le podía estar pasando, era verdad que ya había olvidado el tiempo que llevaba ahí y que era muy raro que no hubiera nada a su alrededor pero estar muerto era otra cosa, ni si quiera le había podido decir a Sanzo lo mucho que se alegraba de haberlo conocido, además todavía no sabía que era eso que sentía cuando veía al monje y si estaba muerto entonces eso no lo dejaría descansar en paz.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora, Sanzo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba completamente seguro de que nunca había corrido tanto y tan rápido en toda su vida, el camino que solía hacer en unas cuatro horas estaba por hacerlo en casi dos, pero sus piernas ya no aguantaban más y le faltaba el aire, seguramente por culpa de fumar había perdido resistencia.

Se detuvo para descansar, tan sólo le faltaba media hora de camino si seguía a ese paso. Aún no podía creer haber escuchado la voz de Goku, era como un sueño. Miró al cielo, estaba nublado, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a llover, tal vez ese sería el único día de lluvia que le llegara a gustar. Después de unos quince minutos se levantó para seguir con su camino, debía llegar lo antes posible a donde estaba Goku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde el momento en que concluyó estar muerto comenzó a desesperarse, se movía de un lado para otro en busca de alguna salida, pero algo se lo impedía, cada vez que creía que se movía del sitio en el que estaba sentía como lo jalaban tanto del cuello como de las muñecas y tobillos. Era igual a cuando estaba en encerrado en el monte Gogyo y ese pensamiento le dio una idea, era posible que no estuviera muerto y que en realidad sólo lo hubieran encerrado en las profundidades de la tierra y si era así entonces sólo había una forma de salir, la verdad era que por probarlo no perdía nada, si no funcionaba se daría por vencido a la idea de que ya estaba muerto. Tomó aire y gritó tan alto como pudo aunque también exasperadamente.

-¡¡Sanzo, no quiero estar aquí!! ¡¡Quiero salir de este lugar, Sanzo!! ¡¡Yo… tengo miedo!! ¡¡Sanzo!! ¡¡Sanzo!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de reanudar la marcha volvió a oír a Goku, lo que escuchó hizo que fuera aún más rápido que antes, esta vez su voz sonaba igual a la primera vez que lo escuchó, la única diferencia era que ahora no llamaba a un "alguien" si no que decía su nombre muy desesperadamente.

-"Estoy de camino, Goku."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguía gritando tan alto como podía, pero parecía que no servía de nada, ni si quiera estaba seguro de que podía escuchar su propia voz. Ese extraño lugar lo estaba engullendo cada vez más, haciendo que Goku comenzara a dormirse poco a poco, evitando que siguiera intentando salir de allí.

-No quiero… estar aquí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia no tardó en caer, dificultando el camino a Sanzo, estaba agotado, su ropa empapada pesaba y ya no podía correr más pero aun así quería hacerlo, era posible que esa fuera la única oportunidad de tener a Goku devuelta después de casi dos años. Le faltaba muy poco para llegar, tal vez unos dos o tres minutos para estar en la puerta principal, cuando ocurrió un pequeño imprevisto.

Sanzo tropezó y cayó en unos matorrales de una forma patética. Se levantó como pudo y maldijo mil veces a lo que fuera que había ocasionado su caída. Caminó el poco tramo que le quedaba y llamó a la puerta con fuerza.

Hakkai, quien se encontraba en la cocina todavía, se extraño de tener visitas a tales horas, así que fue a hacia la puerta atentó de lo que fuera a encontrase tras ella pero ver a Sanzo empapado y sucio era algo que no esperaba.

-¿Sanzo? ¿Qué ocurre?

El monje con sus tan conocidos modales, apartó a Hakkai de su camino de la forma menos delicada para ir lo más rápido que podía a la habitación de Goku. Hakkai estaba atónito por lo que acababa de ocurrir, cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras siguiendo a Sanzo. Se encontró con que Gojyo estaba en el pasillo semidormido.

-"Seguramente se habrá despertado por culpa de Sanzo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No creo que vaya a despertar después de esto, le has dado un buena paliza.

Esa extraña voz retumbaba en su cabeza, por fin lo recordaba todo. Habían terminado su viaje hacia el oeste y él había acabado con la vida de Gyoumao, en su forma original. Después de eso Sanzo había aparecido y le había puesto la corona.

-Así que… por eso estoy aquí.

Lo entendía, entendía el motivo por el que se hallaba allí. Si no fuera por ese sujeto que siempre lo vigilaba, todo habría acabado para ellos. Esa voz era la de él, era lo que le había dicho en el momento que hicieron su trato.

¡No sé qué hacer, si sigue perdiendo tanta sangre morirá!

Era casi, como si estuviera reviviendo el momento en el que todo pasó, podía escuchar su voz y la de ese tipo. Incluso tenía los mismos sentimientos de desesperación e impotencia de ese instante.

No puedes evitar que muera, es un humano y los humanos son débiles.

¡Sanzo no es débil! ¡No puede morir aquí! …. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo

Tal vez haya una forma de hacerlo.

Si sabes algo, sólo dilo

No creo que te guste la idea, no es como si fueras a dar cualquier cosa por él.

Me da igual que sea mientras puedas salvarlo ¡hazlo!

Si es lo que quieres…

Ese tipo le había salvado la vida a Sanzo, seguramente cuando el monje se enterara de lo que había hecho, le daría un buen golpe. Aunque no le importaba mucho, es cierto que había tenido que pagar un gran precio para ello pero no era algo tan importante, sólo había tenido que gastar una gran parte de su energía para salvarlo y también había tenido que darle algo a ese tipo, pero no sabría lo que le había dado exactamente hasta que saliera de allí.

El joven seguía metido en sus pensamientos, después de haberlo entendido todo se sentía mucho mejor. Era cierto que ese lugar le daba miedo pero tenía que acostumbrarse. Finalmente sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró a la habitación y encendió la luz, allí seguía él, Goku permanecía inconsciente en esa cama. Se acercó y se sentó con cuidado a su lado, le quitó el tubo por el que respiraba, además de unas cuantas cosas más de ese estilo.

Hakkai y Gojyo que acababan de entrar se escandalizaron por tal atrocidad, iban a apartar al monje del lado del menor cuando sus ganas se apagaron al ver al monje. Estaba muy serio y parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, aunque, sus manos temblaran estaba decidido a seguir.

Juntó su frente con la de Goku, cerró los ojos y le puso sus manos en las mejillas, el pequeño estaba frio y eso no le gustaba nada. Tomó aire y habló muy bajito, tanto que ni si quiera Hakkai y Gojyo pudieron oírlo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el pequeño si hubiera estado consciente lo escuchara.

-Goku, no tienes por qué tener miedo, estoy aquí.

Pasaron varios minutos y no ocurrió nada, abrió los ojos e iba a apartarse del mono y volver a llamarlo pero no pudo hacerlo. La sorpresa que se llevó fue inmensa, nunca podría describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

La mano derecha de Goku se había movido y había cogido la mano izquierda de Sanzo con muy poca fuerza, intentando evitar que la apartara de su rostro. Los ojos del menor se encontraban abiertos después de tanto tiempo y lo miraban. En ese momento acabó la magia para Sanzo.

Los ojos de Goku habían comenzado a inundarse de lágrimas y su rostro que hasta hacía unos pocos segundos reflejaba alegría pasó a demostrar tristeza aunque seguía sonriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Goku?

Lo que Sanzo no sabía era que el pequeño acababa descubrir lo que había tenido que pagar de más, para salvarle la vida. Hizo un esfuerzo inmenso y apretó con más "fuerza" la mano del monje, quería hablar pero no le salía la voz, hasta que después de intentarlo variar veces pudo decir unas pocas palabras que hicieron que le doliera aún más la garganta.

-San… zo... no… pu… e…do… ver

Continuará.

....

Hola a tods ^^ este es el primer fic de saiyuki que escribo, espero que el primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado, así que por favor sigan leyendolo. agradecería mucho si me envían un review ^^ es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo.

nos leemos.


End file.
